Just A Midgardian
by ninjarism3
Summary: "Why are you even here, mortal? You're just a nuisance, a plaything!" Loki sneered. "You're a weak, pathetic little girl! Then again, one can't expect much from the likes of you. You're just a Midgardian!" LokixOC Xover, I suck at summaries. No flames please!
1. Chapter 1

Swiss Alps, 1938

_Clop. Clop. Clop_.

Dr. Armin Zola strode down the tunnel, frantically checking his watch. He was going to be late. The General doesn't approve of tardiness. He likes to make an example of those who are late… The man pulled at his collar as he walked, swallowing nervously. The sound of his footsteps reverberated around the smooth steel walls of hydra's secret facility, its tunnels and pathways buried deep in the mountain rock.

_Clop. Clop. Clop_.

The scientist hated that sound. It made him paranoid, making him feel as if he were constantly being followed. The notion wasn't helped by the numerous Hydra guards stationed at every door, dressed all in black from head to toe. Not even the eyes were uncovered. Dr. Zola mentally shook himself. He approached the reinforced bulkhead doors and keyed in the code. A deep rumble erupted from within, shaking the floor beneath his feet. The hangar doors screeched open at a painstaking pace. Dr. Zola started to sweat. He checked his watch.

_Shit._

Five O'clock. He was now officially late.

The doors ground to a halt. Dr. Zola scurried past and into the room. The place itself was dark; the only illumination provided was from a fireplace set into the wall. Two plush armchairs sat in front of each other, one partially concealed in the shadows. A figure was slouching in the chair, a glass of brandy in their hand.

"Your late, Doctor" Said a voice in heavily accented English.

The figure leaned forward out of the shadows. Where normal flesh should have been, there was a wash of angry red skin. No nose, just two holes. His eyes were deeply set into his head, and they're glare was focused on him. This was Johann Schmidt, The Furah's right hand man and the leader of Hydra. Or, what was left of him. Zola gulped nervously. Schmidt chuckled as he gestured to the other chair.

"Have a seat, Doctor Zola. I hear you have news for me… Good news, I hope. I'd hate for you to waste my time"

"I believe I had located the device you seek, General, but by the time the retrieval team arrived at the destination… It was… gone."

"Gone?" The General growled.

The scientist started to utter a grovelling apology when Schmidt cut him off.

"No matter, Dr. Zola, no matter. I shall retrieve it in time." The red skinned man paused to take a long sip from his brandy.

"Now…What else did you have to say to me that was so…_important_?"

Zola grinned sardonically.

"From what I have deduced from the workings of the device, the object releases a highly concentrated wave of an unknown radiation, dissolving all forms of life- whether it's organic in origin or not. Yes? Well it seems I was mistaken, General. A mother and her child were in the vicinity when the spike occurred. The mother was vaporised as far as we can tell but…"

"The infant survived?!" Schmidt responded, stunned.

"Yes, it did. The subject is about 62 months old and is female. Extraordinary!"

"Very well, Doctor. You have piqued my interest in the matter. Do what needs to be done." Johann Schmidt rose from the armrest and walked toward the doorway. Armin hastily followed behind him.

"It has already been done, Sir. She is in detention room three and tests are underway!"

The general and Armin Zola continued their conversation and the little girl in question screamed.

* * *

><p>I had a bad dream. There was a loud bang. It was big and blue and bright. It came from a bright blue box. It kept flashing, flashing, flashing. It was really small but the bang was BIG. Mommy was there and so was I. Mommy was scared. Mommy cried. Mommy was in pain. I was scared. The little box got brighter. Mommy was screaming and holding her head. And then...then...Mommy's face was...melted away...and then she was gone. And so was the box. I was scared. Mommy was gone and I cried for Mommy. I was alone. My head really hurt and I was all alone. There were voices in my head and I was alone...but it was just a bad dream...<p>

There is a bright white light that hurts my eyes. My head really hurts too. It burns. Why does it burn? Where am I? I am in a room and I am on a bed. I have funny black strips over me and the bed. I am lying down and can't move. Why can't I move? Where is mommy? I'm scared. I look around and see a door that is metal and a big scary mirror. I can see a table with shiny sharp things on it. What did Mommy call it? _A Needle_. Needles hurt. It is painful. I don't like pain. Pain makes me sad but Mommy makes me happy. Where is Mommy? I must find Mommy!

I pull on the straps but I can't move. They dig into my skin. I try again and again and again. It is painful so I cry. Where is Mommy?

"Mommy?" I said. She can't hear me?

"Mommy!?" I shout. Mommy's not here. It wasn't a bad dream...It was real? No. Mommy isn't dead. Not dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. I am sad. Now my heart hurts. Hurts for Mommy. I cry for Mommy.

_"Das thema IST wach!?"_

I stop crying. I hear funny sounds, funny voices. It sounds strange and scary but I know what they said. _The subject is awake!?_ What does that mean? Is subject me? Is it my name? I know Mommy but who am I? Please help, Mommy! Help me! I am scared...

_"MOMMY!"_

* * *

><p>"This is the child, Zola?" The General mused; staring at the infant through the reflective glass. The girl was unconscious, strapped down on a gurney with thick Velcro bonds. From appearance, nothing was out of the ordinary. Just a weak little girl…<p>

"Yes, it is…we are still waiting on the blood results, Sir. It might take a little while longer than anticipated so I've injected the subject with a high dose of sedatives to keep her unconscious. She's quite the fighter General. Very spirited indeed!" Dr. Zola seemed fascinated by the infant; constantly checking it's vitals and whatnot. Schmidt wasn't sure that was a good thing. That was when Dr. Zola's assistant walked in, a mix of awe and confusion on her face.

"Sir, I think you should see this…" She whispered.

Dr. Zola rolled his eyes as he snatched the clipboard from the woman's hands. His eyes scanned the pages, disbelief clouding his eyes as he did so. He flicked between each page one last time before grinning to himself.

"Are you sure your results are sound? Have you double checked?"

The woman nodded vigorously. Schmidt sighed with annoyance and tapped his fingers against the glass. He was growing tired of this charade. He had things to do, things to plan.

"I don't like to be left out of the loop, Doctor, get to the point already…I'm a busy man!"

"O-of course, General. I meant no disrespect. It's just that the subject's blood results came through. It's _marvellous_! It appears that the child's molecules can absorb energy and bond with it at a cellular level. From what we have here, it seems that the subject has an incredibly high metabolic rate and an increased haemoglobin count. I think that the subject, by result of bonding with the radiation from the device, may have incredible healing capabilities, increased stamina-"

"You have definitive proof?"

"No, but in time-"

_"Mommy!?"_

Dr. Zola's head snapped towards the glass. _Impossible_. The child was wide awake, eyes wide open and filled with panic. Her breath came in short pants. The girl frantically tugged at the bonds attached to her wrists and ankles.

"The subject is awake!?" A scientist yelled.

The general smirked at the man's surprise. It seems that the Doctor's pet project could be of use after all…

The girl behind the glass was terrified. Tears streamed down her face as she pulled at the bonds. Her eyes darted around wildly like a cornered animal.

_"MOMMY!" _The child screamed. The child thrashed and bucked on the gurney, screaming unintelligible sounds.

_RIIP!_

"Interesting…." The general murmured to himself as the infant tore free of restraints that were designed for adults. The scientists around him were in disarray, yelling at each other. The red-skinned man smirked to himself. He calmly walked out of the room, hands clasped behind his back, toward detention room three.

* * *

><p>Armin Zola gazed in wonder at the infant behind the glass, marvelling at the girl's persistence. <em>Extraordinary!<em> To pull free of bonds like those… what determination! As he observed the child, she clambered off the gurney and collapsed to the floor. She was cradling her wrists to her chest. Angry red sores seeping with blood encased her hands and feet; her face was streaked with sweat. The girl staggered to her feet, whimpering softly. As she tried to walk, her knees buckled and she crashed into the trolley by the gurney, sending scalpels, needles and all kinds of sharp equipment skittering onto the cold concrete beneath her. She moaned softly, her head lolling to one side while she lay in a foetal position in the middle of the room. She seemed dazed, sluggish.

_Must be the after effects of the sedatives…_Zola pondered idly.

An insistent beeping sound emerged from the door, and with a hiss, it swung open. The girl snapped upright and alert. An ominous figure loomed in the doorway and the child shrank backward automatically. Then Johann Schmidt's face came into view as he entered the room. The child's face morphed into one of fear and she let out a piercing scream. She scuttled further back till she was pressed against the wall, her eyes frantically darting round the room before resting upon a scalpel at her feet. In an instant, the thin blade was in her trembling hand. Then she flung the scalpel directly at the General's face. Schmidt dodged the surgical instrument with ease, simply moving his head to the left with impossible speed.

_CRACK!_

Impaled in the wall, right where the general's head should have been, was the scalpel. Only half the handle was visible, the rest buried deep in the rock. A web of cracks fanned out in every direction from the point of impact, lumps of concrete crumbling to dust. Schmidt turned and looked at the child huddled at the other end of the room, beneath the mirror. The man smirked, obviously impressed with the power in which the object was thrown. He grasped the remaining handle and wrenched the blade out of the wall. The General studied the instrument for a moment before twirling the scalpel between his fingers.

"Impressive, subject three; but no more of that!" Schmidt said aloud in English while slowly approaching the child. He came to a halt directly in front of the girl, who was peering up at him fearfully. He bent down until his face was level with hers and raised a gloved hand in front of her face; the girl flinched. Schmidt simply wagged his finger at her and tittered, like how a parent would scold a child for being naughty.

"If you are good, then your stay here at Hydra will be… bearable, too say the least. But if you misbehave…"

The General grabbed the girl by the throat and stood upright, bringing the girl with him. She clawed at his hand, gasping for breath as her body was suspended mid-air. Schmidt shoved the girl against the glass making Dr. Zola jump. The General leaned in close, his face so close to hers they were almost touching. He whipped out the scalpel and raised the blade within an inch of the child's eye.

"….then you _will_ be punished… _Severely_. Is that understood? Hmm?"

The child nodded quickly. Schmidt smirked and released his grip, watching the girl crumble to the floor, heaving in a precious lungful of air.

"Good! Very good! Now you will do as you are told, speak when spoken to or when you have permission to do so. You are 'subject three'. That is your name. Your purpose is… to serve. Understood?"

She nodded again. He nodded, satisfied with her answer. He threw the scalpel to the floor and walked out the room.

"Oh, and subject three…" The girl gazed at him through the now closing door. There was a malicious gleam in his eye, one that made the girl shiver.

"Welcome to Hydra."


	2. Chapter 2

Swiss Alps, 1942

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

I sit up; awake, as I rub the sleep from my eyes. My attention slips to the clock on top of the small chest of drawers by my bed. Five in the morning… Why always five in the morning? I'm so tired! And it's _freezing_! I huff. My breath turns white as it floats from my mouth, like little clouds. I hardly ever go outside. Occasionally, I might see the sky through a security feed, or sunlight through the Generals window. If I'm lucky. I've been here as long as I can remember and never stepped outside- not once. I'm just so tired…

_BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"S3! Dr. Zola wants to see you in one hour. Be ready!" a voice booms from the other side of the door.

"Yes, sir! Hail Hydra!" I reply vigorously. Better not upset any high ranking officers again. Last time I did that… I was punished. And it hurt. A tray was shoved through the gap at the base of the door. A bowl of greyish mush they call porridge, a stale slice of bread and a cup of water. My breakfast.

I rush over to the door and snatch up the tray. I walk over to my bed and sit on the edge; staring at the food on my lap. My tummy rumbles. I was so hungry! I put a spoonful of the mush in my mouth and gag. It always tastes disgusting and was cold and rubbery. But I eat it anyway. Otherwise I'd starve- no wait, they'd force feed me. I shuddered. Not a very good memory. I gobble up my food, down the water and shove the tray back out the gap. By the door was a sink with a cracked mirror above it and a little toilet, which I hated using. I was shy, and it felt like every time I did use it, the door would open and everyone would be watching. Uggh. On the other side of the door, was a tiny shower cubicle encased by frosted glass. I took off my underwear and put it in the laundry bin, slipped inside and pressed the button.

"Ahhh! Cold!" I yelped as a torrent of icy water ran over my body. Why was everything so _COLD_? But then again, better than stinking. The General doesn't like that. The water ran out and I grabbed the towel from the rack behind me, drying myself quickly. I tiptoed over to my drawers and got dressed in my uniform. Some black underwear, a black fleecy jumper that reaches the top of my neck, the Hydra symbol printed over my heart. It was a weird squid-like thing inside a circle with six tentacles. A pair of black pants and a matching belt- the Hydra symbol was also on the buckle. Black socks and boots so shiny I could see my face in them were on my feet; pant legs tucked in to them. I shrugged on a heavy jacket that had panels on the front. I walked over to the mirror and looked at myself.

Brown eyes, small nose, shoulder length mousey hair that's more blonde than brown. I grab a hair tie and put my hair up in a bun. I touch the top of my head, my hair is still damp. Oh no. I look at the clock, its quarter to six- I've got no time to dry it properly! Will they notice? Will _he _notice? My chest hurts- and so does my head. That always happens when I'm worried or scared. Or angry… Stay calm, I tell myself. I swear these officers are like wild dogs- they can smell fear. I press the button by the door and it pops open with a hiss. Time to see the freaky doctor… With a gulp, I step out my cell. I close my eyes, clear my head and try to look like an obedient soldier of Hydra. This was hard, because my head really hurts! Much worse than before. Nothing to worry about, I tell myself, it's probably because I've had little sleep. I walk quickly through the maze of tunnels, glancing at the evenly placed clocks as I go. There's not much to look at but gloomy dark walls and white clocks. It kinda freaks me out.

"Cutting it close aren't we, S3?" someone calls out behind me. I turn my head and smile. It was B12, in his gear, jogging to meet me. We don't know each others names. I wasn't really bothered by it really. I don't actually know my name, just my designation, Subject three- S3 for short. Simple and to the point. He matched my stride and smirked down at me. I just about reached his ribcage, he was soo tall!

"Yeah, it was one of those mornings. I'm so tired! And I've got to see the freaky doctor again. What's with that?" I moan grumpily.

"Now, now S3, y'know what happens when you talk about your superiors like that…" He warned. I sighed. I can't do anything without getting into trouble.

"Anyways, I think this is your stop?" He gestured to my right. Oh, I was at the infirmary door. I didn't even realise! I looked away embarrassed.

"Thanks. See you around B12!"

I pushed open the door and peered round the corner. Dr. Zola was standing next to a gurney, occupied with reading charts and fiddling with needles. _Needles_. Oh no…As I stare at the little things, I feel my breakfast churning in my tummy. My headache now feels unbearable. A whimper leaves my mouth. Dr. Zola looks up, annoyed.

"You're late! Get in here S3!" He snapped. I rushed over to the gurney; almost tripping as I went. I took of my jacket and pushed up my sleeve staring straight ahead. I felt a sharp stab in my arm, I bit my lip. The pain in my head was getting worse by the minute. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out the pain. It didn't help.

"This is unacceptable S3. Not only were you late but you're behaving like a coward. Being weak. Does Hydra allow weakness S3?"

I shake my head. I felt the needle dig further into my skin, dragging against the bone. I flinched at the burning sensation.

"I didn't hear an answer S3!" Zola growled.

"No sir!" I gasped, my eyes open.

"Good!" The doctor ripped the needle free and I screamed aloud. The man glanced at me and tittered. I pressed my hand over the wound, trying to stop the bleeding. The doctor threw a bandage at my feet.

"Get cleaned up S3. The General is expecting you!"

The General? What does he want? Crap! I didn't… dammit! I fumble whilst wrapping the bandage tightly around the hole in my arm. Uggh. I shuddered inside as I trudged to the sink. I slowly turned on the tap. My hands were shaking under the flow of water. I watched it turn pink as the blood washed off my skin. Once it was gone, I turned off the tap and shook off the excess water. I felt numb as I pulled on my jacket. Was I in trouble?

"He's in interrogation room two. Get moving!" Zola called.

Whatever it is, I was about to find out.

* * *

><p>Schmidt sighed with annoyance. The man wasn't saying anything, and he really wasn't in the most…. patient of moods. He assessed the traitor in front of him coolly before chuckling to himself quietly.<p>

"You had potential, B12… such potential, and now you've wasted it trying to betray me. Pathetic. Now, this is the last time I'm going to ask _nicely_. Who was your contact?" The man stared at him in silent rebuke. He was in his early twenties, with blonde hair and blue eyes. The General glared at him for a moment longer before rising from his chair.

"No answer B12?"

"That isn't my name, Schmidt! I won't say anything to scum like you!" The boy spat venomously, struggling against the chains that pinned him to the chair. The General smirked. He was impressed; there wasn't an ounce of fear in his eyes. The man began pacing the width of the room with a wicked gleam in his eyes. The General approached the young man in slow, exaggerated steps. He leaned down, face to face with the young man.

"I know that you'll talk, traitor. As a matter of fact; I can guarantee it! You'll be singing like the proverbial canary because I know your weakness, _lieutenant_!" Schmidt sneered. The man looked in shock.

"If you're all that America has to offer, _boy_, then Hydra's victory will be an easy one. Pathetic! Did you really think I wouldn't find you out? Such impudence! The moment you entered Hydra I knew your identity!" Schmidt hissed. The traitor swallowed nervously, staring straight ahead.

"So you know my identity, Johann. Doesn't mean I'll spill a thing!" The man growled in English, his American accent tainting the words. Schmidt laughed in his face, an action severely contrasting the malice in the general's tone.

"Oh really? We'll see how confident you are in the next thirty seconds…"

The General grabbed the jacket of the lieutenant and dragged him to the back of the room. He then moved the table and chair over to the side.

_Knock, knock._

"Always on time! Enter!"

A Hydra soldier stepped into the room carrying two lengths of rope, a crowbar and a scalpel.

"On the table, if you please. Oh, and gag him when you're done!" Schmidt uttered, sounding bored.

"Torturing me won't make me talk!" B12 snarled.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dare harm you_. Yet_. You'll be watching instead." The General smiled while the boy was gagged. As the soldier left, another entered. It was S3. The girl was quite resilient for her age, Schmidt pondered. Just nine years old. Rebellious as well but that was to be expected. She hadn't been tamed. But that was about to change.

"Sir? Y-you wanted to see me?" She stuttered. Her eyes darted between her commander and B12, whose eyes were filled with anger and fear. Schmidt simply beckoned to the chair in the middle of the room, his expression was thunderous. She gulped and sat down.

"I'm most disappointed at your recent attitude toward Hydra principle, S3. I expected better from you. I have been lenient towards your repeated mishaps because you're young and naïve. But it's time you learn the true consequences of your actions…"

He picked up the rope, throwing one length at her feet.

"Tie your legs to the chair!"

"Sir, I-"

"That was an order, do not disobey it, child" The General tittered as he marched toward her.

"Sorry sir!" She whimpered, her fingers shaking as she bound her legs to the frame. The General roughly pulled the girl's arms behind the chair and wound the rope into place. S3 winced when she tried to move, the binding cutting deep into her skin. Schmidt stood upright, behind the girl with his hands casually placed on her shoulders. B12 thrashed around in his chair, his shouts muffled by the gag. The General chuckled and retrieved the metal bar off the table.

"What's that American saying? Kill two birds with one stone… I like it! It works! I need you to talk, and I need to punish a disobedient soldier. See? Like I said, I know your weakness!"

Schmidt inspected the crow bar momentarily, testing its weight, before striking a blow to the child's ribcage. A gasp of pain left S3's lips as she turned her head away. He brought the bar down again with a sickening crunch. He did it again. And again. And again. S3's tortured screams echoed in the room. Schmidt smirked as he watched S3 flinch away from his every movement. He dropped the bar to the floor before swiping up the scalpel, twirling it between his fingers.

"Remember this, S3? That promise I made? I never go back on promises, do I?" Schmidt questioned. She didn't reply. In an instant, the General backhanded the girl across the face.

"Look at me! Answer. The. Question!" He barked, grabbing the girls jaw and jerking her face around.

"N-no General, you don't. I'm sorry!" The child sobbed. The General looked at her in disgust.

"….I don't believe you. You're weak and pathetic! I should just end your existence and be done with the hassle!" He pressed the scalpel against her neck; just puncturing the skin. He pressed a little harder and blood seeped from the wound, running down her neck.

"NO! n-no please! I'm sorry sir, I'm sorry… I-I'll behave I promise! PLEASE! I'm loyal to Hydra! I'll behave!" S3 begged, tears spilling from her eyes. B12 closed his eyes tightly, not making a sound.

"Still won't talk?" Schmidt called, glancing at the man opposite him. With his eyes closed, he shook his head once. B12 bit his lip, trying to ignore S3 pleading for her life.

"And people say I'm cold! Anyways, S3…Hail Hydra!"

"Hail Hydra!" She sobbed.

"Louder!"

"HAIL HYDRA!"

"Good enough. Go to training. From now on… Don't disappoint me!" Schmidt removed the blade from her neck and deftly sliced through the bindings holding her down.

"Yes sir!"

She hauled herself out the chair, limped toward the door and heaved it open, glancing at B12 with hurt in her eyes before stalking out.


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes sir!"

It hurts. Everything hurts. My head...my ribs... I think a few of them might be broken actually. I haul myself to my feet and manage to walk- to my surprise. I try not to think about what just happened in those ten minutes... I have ever been more scared in all the time I remember... He.. he could've easily killed me! I don't...no. I can't be like this. I must be strong. Not weak. Being scared is weak in the world of Hydra- in the world of Johann Schmidt. I must please him or I'll be punished...again. I have the feeling that he went easy on me... I shuddered.

I finally make it to the door, and knowing the General was scrutinising my every move, I yank it open as quick as possible. But, before I leave, I couldn't help but look at B12.

There was regret on his face but no remorse. Why? Why didn't he just lie? He was already in trouble anyway! He just dragged me down as well. My hurt must have shown because he winced; like I was an unpleasant reminder of his situation or something. That's it. No more. I can't afford to be weak. I work for Johann Schmidt. I must be strong. I turn away from the man who'd I'd once thought of as my only friend and leave the interrogation room.

Ow. It really hurts to breathe... Will I do well in training with these injuries? I was going to have my ass kicked again. And this time, I won't be able to walk it off! Speaking of which, the walk was SLOW. Too slow. I'll be in trouble with the instructor if I don't move it. I hobble along, determined to get to the training hangar. Several other agents stare at me as I go, whispering about my obvious roughed up state. I glare at them as I speed- hobble along the corridors, wondering if I should give them a black eye... Finally, I make it. I'm really finding it hard to breathe... Weird spark thingies keep swirling around my eyes; they make me dizzy!

I walk into the massive training hangar and fall into line with about thirty others. I'm at the front, far right. I'm next to S4 and S5- who look like tall, hairless gorillas with bushy eyebrows and with eyes too close together. In my head, their designation is 'dumb' and 'dumber'. They notice my arrival and chuckle aloud.

"What the hell? You fall down the stairs or something brat? You're face is more screwed than usual! The instructor will flip a shit when he sees you!" S4 cackles. My headache flared and I was angry.

"Leave me the FUCK alone, gorilla twins, and don't talk to me!" I hissed before I could stop myself. That is the first time I have ever sworn aloud, and I felt a little nervous but proud. I almost giggled at their shocked faces, it was just too funny!

"Seriously? You're what- nine right? She just..." S5 trailed off in disbelief. Inside, I smiled in victory. But outside... My chest felt like I'd been hit by a truck. It was really starting to bother me.

"Attention!" A male voice boomed from behind. Everyone fell silent, stomped their boots and stood as straight as a flagpole. Hanz Faustlander, our physical combat instructor, strode to the front. He was all muscle, shaved head and mean beady black eyes.

"Hail Hydra!"

"HAIL HYDRA!" We called as one, in salute. Even though my chest really hurts I still managed to do it- arms out and up like you trying to punch two tall guys in the nose or as if you were trying to fly.

"At ease... S3...what on earth? Did you pick a fight with a superior officer or what?" He growled as he strode toward me. S5 laughed quietly so I was the only one to hear. Prick.

"Well?" He yelled in my face.

"No sir, I didn't fight no one sir!" I replied, staring straight ahead.

"Oh? So what happened?" He said, unconvinced. I gulped. Tell the truth. Don't be a coward.

"The General and I had a... discussion... About my behavior sir. I learnt my lesson sir!" I answered, my voice trembling slightly. Hanz seemed shocked when he really looked at my face. Damn, was it that obvious? Well! At least it shut the gorilla twins up! He nodded once and then walked back toward the middle.

"Alright soldiers! Ten minutes maximum at each station, try each weapon. There are six stations: rifles, snipers, automatics, handguns, grenades and throwing blades! One hour in total! We will be monitoring your performance for each!"

Wait. We? From the corner of my eye I see two people walk in. It looks like Dr. Zola and...oh crap. The General! I snap my eyes to the front and try to breathe. Shit. It felt good to curse, even if it was inside my head. Shit. Shit. Shit!

"What are you waiting for? Find a station, and begin!"

"YES SIR!"

Among the chaos, I limped over to the rifle station. It was the closest and I thought it would be better to get the heavy ones out of the way. Again, to my surprise, I got there first. Maybe things would pick up from now? I lifted each of the massive guns and felt the weight. Jeeeez! They were HEAVY! They reminded me of a fallen tree branch they were that stocky. Anyways, I went with the lightest one and braced myself. Feet apart, one foot slightly in front. Press the back bit 'the stock' into my shoulder. Ow. Lean into it a bit then fire. Sounds easy, but it's not when your chest was almost caved in by a metal bar. I squinted down the sight thingie and aimed at the people shaped target- one circle on the head and one on the chest. I pulled the trigger.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three shots I fired. All of them were inside the target! Yes! And they were on the head! They didn't quite hit the centre but still. At least I didn't miss. I smiled slightly and reloaded. I wasn't a huge fan of guns. They make too much noise and there far too messy. And it was lazy way to hurt others... But I wouldn't dare say that aloud. Never. I raised the gun again and aimed for the chest.

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Again, three shots I fired. All of them in the kill zone! And this time, one hit dead centre. Holy crap! I hit it?! I was happy for that. I checked how many bullets were in the clip. Two of them... Oh sod it! I might as well. This time, I aimed for the furthest target- one bullet for each kill zone. Come on, I can do it!

BANG! BANG!

Both hit dead centre. I slowly let out the breath I didn't realise I was holding, then lowered the gun. I stared at the targets for a moment in disbelief before putting the weapon down. I looked at the clock above the hangar door. I've been seven minutes. Plenty of time left!

The next four stations seemed alright. My performance was...okay, I could've been quicker but at least I didn't miss any targets! My ribs felt like they were squeezing the life out of me. I could hardly breathe. But I had ten minutes left, and just one more station. Throwing blades- my favorite! I limped toward the station, trying to blink those swirly things out my eyes because they were distracting me. When I got there, I picked up one of the knives. It was thin, jagged at the handle and very sharp. It felt wrong in my hands, too heavy. I tried another one- still felt wrong. It's like they didn't fit right. Still, I tried to use them anyways. I just practiced the movement, feeling how the weight would affect the throw. I don't really know how to describe how I know what to do, it just... I just know. It scares me a little. Okay, quite a bit. But never mind. I kept feeling the weight, trying to get used to the feeling of the knife in my hand. That's when dumb and dumber decided to show up.

"Really brat? You're meant to let go of the knife! Y'know, there called throwing blades!" S4 laughed loudly. So loud, in fact, that The General and Hanz glared in our direction. Shit...

"Well done you dumasses! Now the General is coming over!"

I panicked. Oh dear. Oh dear. Shit. Why am I cursing so much? Shit! Out of the corner of my eye, I see the two officers walking casually toward us. Damn...

"Really? Then you can show the General your amazing knife skills. And maybe have another discussion with him, you seemed to enjoy it!" S5 chuckled. That comment really pissed me off. Really.

"Perhaps you can explain to me, S3, why you still haven't actually thrown the knife?" Schmidt's voice cut through my anger. Crap. I turned to see the General's slightly expectant expression. I gulped. I swear I could still feel where the bar hit me...

"Sir... They don't feel right. They feel too heavy do I was just trying to judge how to throw it..." I trailed off. The General gently took the knife from my hand and studied it briefly. He then spun the knife around his fingers before sighing.

"What do you think, Faustlander? It's your call. Are the blades unbalanced? Or is it just a poor excuse for cowardice?" The General muttered. He passed the blade to the instructor, who shifted the blade around his palm. How do they even do that without cutting off a finger? Its a bloody miracle!

Hanz stops the palm spinny thing and...smiles at me? What the hell? He flips the blade and offers me the handle. I take it, shocked. What did I do?

"Impressive. She's the only one to pick up on it actually. But still, throw the knife. We want to see your strengths. So show them!"

Under pressure much? But what the hell. In an instant, I throw the blade with all the force I could muster at the furthest target.

THWACK!

Holy shit! Again! Dead centre! In the head! And buried to the hilt by the looks of things...perhaps I threw a little too hard? S4 and S5 made a sound like they were choking and their eyes were bulging out of their sockets. Ha! Beat that pricks! A quiet giggle left my mouth. Their faces were just priceless really!

Gah!

Ow. Ow. Ow. My chest feels so tight... I really can't breathe... I swear I could hear a high pitched whine in the background. The voices of the General and the instructor were becoming muffled.

"Well done...great performance... Free to go...you cell..rest. S3?..you listening?"

I felt so dizzy! And sick! I can taste blood in my mouth...then the floor rushed up and met my face? No I think I fell... I can't really hear any thing or see anything at the moment. I felt so tired... The last thing I could heard before I passed out was the General.

"Ahh. It seems my earlier discussion with S3 has taken its toll! Someone take her to her cell. She'll be fine in the morning..."

I'm floating. Or drowning. I'm not sure which. Its like I'm moving through water- my movement seems sluggish. Everything's blurry and tinged with blue. A sapphire-ish blue, but deeper and swirling with energy. It seemed familiar...

The swirling sapphire mist drew me. I felt its power, its unending power- I wanted it. I wanted that strength. I clawed forward, desperately reaching for whatever it was. As I grew closer, I felt a weird pain, like the headaches I get when I'm scared or angry. It was like I knew I was in pain but I couldn't quite feel it. The moment my hand pushed through the cloud, the mist pulled back sharply, leaving a strange see through film. It reminded me of a television screen, only blue instead of black and white.

Suddenly, the screen flickered to life. I heard voices, loads of different voices, but I understood all of it? What? How? I'm dreaming right? A really crazy dream. Surely. I stared at the screen and saw...myself? What the hell? I was out cold, limp in the arms of dumb and dumber. This is...I don't even know. Scary as hell? My face was bruised and my lip split. A small cut trickled blood from my neck; so it did from my nose. Is this real? Can't be!

The two soldiers dragged my body to my cell and threw me to the floor. Arseholes. Even in a freaky vivid dream, S4 and S5 got on my nerves.

"You see that brat? The way she never missed? That's one scary kid..."S4 mumbled, staring at my shrivelled body. S5 nodded in agreement before they scuttered out. Huh. If this dream is real, then they're scared of me? Hah!

The scene flickered and changed. The general was in his office, standing in front of the massive windows overlooking the mountains. I loved those mountains. Looking at them made me feel...free. Dr. Zola was there too. They were arguing over something. The general didn't look happy. Ah oh.

"Her energy levels are through the roof, but there is no evidence of any extra sensory development! The child is simply a soldier, nothing more! If the child causes any more trouble, she will be terminated!"

"But sir! Should she outlive her usefulness, at least let me conduct the experiment! It could be vital to my research! "

The general pinched the end of his nose and sighed. He looked like a normal soldier. But I knew better. I'd seen the monster underneath his fake skin- red like fire with an anger to match.

"Fine, fine! But only if I say so doctor. Don't go making assumptions. The child has potential to make a fine soldier. Her accuracy on the field was...exceptional. Truly."

They were talking about me? Oh crap. This dream...vision thing was seriously scary. I'd like to wake up now. Any minute now would be nice!

Again the scene changed but it switched around a lot, like a slideshow. Soldiers fighting in France. Hitler speaking to the nation flying the swastika. Boys and girls playing in the rubble of a burned down house. London being bombed. The earth itself, from space. Wow. It's huge! The sea wrapped all the way round... Suddenly the scene zoomed forward so fast I could've felt a breeze. I could see the stars, planets, gas clouds, everything! It was amazing! With a jolt, it stopped. I saw a world made of fire and rock, creatures that glowed with heat, terrifying scowls on their faces. A massive one sat on a crude rock throne, speaking in a strange language that I understood. What? How did I do that? What is this place?

Muspelheim.

What!? What's going on? Why can't I just be normal? How do I know that!?

The screen switched again rapidly. Alfheim- a world made of pale sand and crystal castles with pointy eared creatures. Svartalfheim- the opposite of the world before- black gravel and ruins. A barren land. Nifteheim- an endless forest concealed in snow, large creatures with scales and fangs lurked in the shadows. Vanaheim- green hills with pockets of trees and domed houses. Jotunheim- a land consumed by blizzards and ice. Giant men and women with blue skin and rust coloured eyes. And...woah. Asgard. A city made of gold, a bridge riding out off the edge into nothing, the vast ocean falling away into space. It was beautiful. I saw a man wearing gold, standing guard at the edge. I pushed forward, trying to get closer to the city.

I rushed forward, the sapphire cloud swirling at my feet. I was at the end of the bridge by the guard. I realised that I was standing in some weird machine, always moving- massive gears turning and grinding. It was a platform of sorts, overlooking the vast space away from the city. It was so amazing! And the bridge! Made of crystal and multi-coloured like a rainbow. A rainbow bridge? This has got to be a dream!

"Who is there? Show yourself" A voice called out. It was gentle but powerful, strong. I turned to find the guard looking at me. Well, kinda. His eyes scanned the area which I stood, as if he knew I was there but couldn't see me. It turns out his gold clothes were armour, like that a knight would wear. He certainly had a wicked looking sword to match, which he wielded defensively. He approached cautiously, his sword poised to strike.

"Heimdall!"

A weird floaty voice echoed in my head, his too by the looks of it. He cocked his head to one side before returning to his post. He pushed the tip of the sword into a hole in the ground.

Whirrr...

The dome machine began to move, spinning and glowing with energy. A burst of light erupted from a spire thingie into space. In a moment, a group of people appeared in...fancy dress!? What? They all looked very pretty though. They looked like warriors from legend or something!

There was an older man wearing an eye patch and holding a gold spear. He was obviously the leader. A younger man with shoulder length blond hair, a red cape and holding a huge hammer. He moved with arrogance, superiority. He must be of high status. A lady in silver armour and a tough expression- a warrior. A tall, handsome man with a stylish goatee. A ladies man maybe? A dwarf with a huge axe and a big belly. He must love his food... A black haired man with a bow and arrows. Another black haired man, young looking, dressed in green and black and gold leather. Hmmm...looking at him made me uneasy. Like you couldn't trust him. He had a slightly bored look on his face.

"How was your hunt, my king?" The gold guy bowed to the dude with the eye patch.

"Eventful, as always, Heimdall! We even felled some Bilchsnipe! Any movement in Jotunheim?"

"Not as yet, my king..." Heimdall trailed off. The eye patch man raised his brow, looking concerned.

"You seem tense, Heimdall. You're sure there is nothing you need to draw to my attention?"

The gold guy glaced in my direction before sighing.

"Tis nothing, my king. Just my nerves regarding recent events putting me on edge!" He laughed. The older guy pursed his lips but let it drop. He lead the group on down the bridge, laughing as they went. The black-haired bored looking guy hanged back. He smiled at- what's his name, Heimdall? It was a massive grin, it was sly, like he knew something he didn't.

"Just your nerves was it, gatekeeper?" He glanced over to were I was with a mocking expression.

"What's over there that I can't see oh mighty Heimdall? Deamons? Perhaps you grow ill- you should rest those supposedly all seeing eyes of yours!" He chuckled.

"I simply tire of your games, prince Loki. Perhaps your efforts to ruse me would be better practiced upon someone else?" Heimdall spoke calmly, but his eyes were laughing. The prince shot him a dirty look before saunterig after the others.

The moment he left, Heidall turned back to me. Well, the area.

"Show yourself. I can sense you! Show yourself!"

"How?" I spoke aloud. Mainly in frustration. I wish I could!

"Ahh, you speak! What are you, phantom?" He growled into the air.

"What!? You can hear me!? How...but I'm dreaming!" I panic. No way!

"Obviously not, creature. I say again. What. Are. You?" He repeated.

"I-I'm...err... Human? A girl?" I stuttered. Heimdall faltered, his face looked confused.

"I'm from earth! Really I am! Wait, what am I doing? I'm dreaming! Yeah... I passed out in the hall in front of the general- oh no! The general saw that? Crap! He'll...crap!" I babbled. I've got to wake up now. Seriously.

"Human?...so... A midgardian? Impossible! No midgardian is capable of such a feat! What is your age? Midgardian?" He asked in disbelief.

"Nine..."

"Nine name days? That is young, even for a midgardian! You're but a child! How did you come to be here?"

"I don't know! I'm dreaming...right?" I gulped. There was a pause.

"Perhaps you are, child." He answered kindly. He was handsome, Heimdall. Dark skinned, nice smile. His eyes were the prettiest though. A bright gold, butterscotchey colour. They were warm and wise, if that made sense? As I stared at his eyes, I felt a sharp pain in my head, as if I were being stabbed. The cloud/ film thing tore slightly, I swear I could've felt it! I gasped aloud and cradled my head. I was in so much pain, if was like my head was splitting open.

"Midgardian? What- ohh! I thought you couldn't show yourself?"

What? He can see me now!? How-

"AHHH!"

I fell to my knees. Ouch. Suddenly, my vision spun and I felt like I was falling! I was zooming out again! No! Take me back! I don't-

"No!"

I bolted upright. What happened? My chest was sore and so was my head. I was on my cell floor. How did I get here? I don't really remember much. Just a funny dream... about people in fancy dress and pretty gold eyes.


End file.
